


800个Wardo讨论他们为什么原谅了Mark并且和他结婚

by zhucaicai



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucaicai/pseuds/zhucaicai
Summary: 观800篇复合同人后感。可以对Mark的道歉方式多一点信心吗？可以给他鼓鼓掌吗？可以有一个Edurado对他有更像样一点的要求并且Mark成功做到了吗？





	800个Wardo讨论他们为什么原谅了Mark并且和他结婚

**Author's Note:**

> 我决定可以开始往这儿搬文了

如果平行世界的800个Wardo齐聚一堂，开展大型讨论会，交流一下怎样和Mark走回一起就会发现世界有多不公平了：

 

为什么原谅一个暗算你把你踢出共同创办的公司的家伙？

 

“因为Mark生活无能。”

“因为Mark绝对不能自理。”

“因为他能够连续一个礼拜穿同一件连帽衫，然后把洋葱当作摄入维生素的唯一来源。”

“因为他绝对会因为没有人丢掉他的Red Vines得上龋齿拔掉所有牙。”

“他已经得了！他甚至打电话问我麻醉消退以后那么痛是正常的吗，他需要叫救护车吗，他能不能现在对我说遗言而那时候诉讼才过去3个月。”

“然后你就接受他了，因为他拔牙后麻醉的劲儿没过给你打骚扰电话？”

“因为他病了，而且他听起来很脆弱——该死，那你们又怎么样？”

 

“好吧，我的情况是，有天有只猫站在我家门口，我发现那是Mark然后两个礼拜后我们就结婚了。”

“……简直是噩梦。宣誓时你提着猫窝吗？”

“那时他变回Mark了。”

“但我不明白你们结婚和Mark变成猫有什么关系？我是说，猫当然比他本人令人愉快十倍，但既然你并没有和猫结婚——”

“我自己甚至都不明白，也许是这件事太神奇了于是我忘记了恨他。”

 

“你们太离谱了，他起码对我说了他很抱歉。”

“他说了吗？是用人类语言说出来的吗？他没把这句话转换成克林贡语或者二进制编码或者其他任何鬼话写在邮件里吗？他说的时候，你确实在听着吗？还是那只是想象？”

“你们听起来很有经验。”

“我们刚聊了聊然后发现起码有41个Mark使用电邮求和，有一个特别神奇的Mark甚至通过心电感应让他的Wardo感受到了他的歉意，现在他们有两条狗。”

“呃，好吧，他说了——他确实面对我说了他感到抱歉。”

 

“他只说了这句话？行吧，起码好于他突然失忆接着我做了几个月免费义务陪护。”

“他为什么失忆？”

“他摔倒了，见鬼，像是所有人都会像电影那样摔倒失忆一样。我忽然对他负有责任因为很显然他需要一个人刺激他的记忆而他们认为让我摔几百次他的笔记本是个好主意。”

“这太可怕了。”

“也许你是最不幸的。”

“或者我不是，因为刚才672号Wardo说Mark删除了自己的一部分脑子，然后他记不起他陷害过谁了，那个Mark认为因为他记不得的事情就被仇恨是极大的不公平，现在他们订婚了。”

 

这就是可怕极了。

这些说出来比实际经历还要荒诞千百倍。他们争论比较哪一个Mark在道歉上稍微像样一点点，但事实是那个Mark并不存在。直到唯一一个Edurado站起来，很显然他茫然又怒不可遏。

“我不明白你们到底想说什么？你们和那混球在一起？因为他吃太多糖失忆会变成动物和说了一句轻飘飘的对不起？就算任何一个Mark出现在这里，我都会让他立刻滚开。”

 

剩余799个Wardo交换了眼神，很显然，这个Edurado还处在遭受背叛的愤怒之中，他的Mark显然还没跨出和解的第一步。他的怒气冲冲可能是这个奇怪交汇空间里唯一理智的反应。

 

“也许你可以试试。”因为Mark给他寄了封无厘头谜语邮件而搬回加州的那个Wardo提议。他看起来怀有一点点希望。

“也许你可以无视他——”

“拒接他的酒后电话。”

“把他设为垃圾邮件来源。”

“在他开始满嘴胡话的时候戴个耳塞。”

“别管他是不是要死于维生素匮乏/蛀牙/雪天穿短裤，就别对他投射最低限度的关心。”

“也别对他产生一丁点好奇，一旦你开始和他交谈，这事就停不下来了。”

“要是门口有只猫，关上门打电话给救助中心。”

 

“然后你就永远不会原谅他，永远不会再和他谈话，永远不会搬到Palo Alto，永远不会接受喝一杯，永远不会在该死的Facebook总部在拉斯维拉斯在一个拉比面前宣布你会永远爱他陪伴他和他结婚，永远也不会因为你原谅了一个混球而甚至觉得幸福极了。”

“直到他作出一次正当的道歉尝试。”

“或者是永远不。”

 

他，他们所有人都看着Edurado，看起来混杂期待和怀疑。也许他们不相信Edurado能够这样做，永远恨Mark——但Mark就是那么混球，Edurado甚至想象不到再次和他共处一室而不砸掉他的什么东西。他会的，绝对，肯定。

他能做到。

 

然后他醒过来。他躺在他的新加坡公寓床上，这是个绝不可能发生的梦，接着他的手机响了，Dustin显然没考虑到这里是凌晨四点。

他基本是对Edurado大叫：“Wardo，该死，但是Mark变成了——”


End file.
